


Seven, Eight, Nine

by spicy-rainbow-pizza (Slowpoke_Curry)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Canon, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Gen, Protective Lucifer, Self-Indulgent, except its more like, i love Luke, your boss/dad presents you with a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowpoke_Curry/pseuds/spicy-rainbow-pizza
Summary: While desperately trying to keep the existence of a demonic toddler under wraps, Lucifer finds himself becoming an elder brother for an eighth time.(A universe where the brother's haven't fallen yet, Lilith is still alive, and Luke finds himself raised as part of the family.)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Seven, Eight, Nine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just full of self indulgent head-canons （⊙ｏ⊙）
> 
> Somehow I developed a h/c that has no basis in canon: Luke was always supposed to be one of the brothers, but they all fell before Luke was added into their family. It's probably just because I happen to be a big fan of Luke. And also: think of the angst value.

Lucifer was... not perfect.

That fact was a constant source of paranoia, digging deep into his very core with icy claws. Archangels were _supposed_ to be perfect. Flawless beacons of holiness and all that was good. Instead, he was flawed; with a penchant for prideful thoughts and actions. It had bothered him, especially as his brothers showed similar inclinations towards certain sins. But now it was spilling out into his real life- and he was having trouble even looking in the mirror, because all he saw was the shadow of furious green eyes and blonde hair. His personal demon, for want of a better word, that was... currently a toddler, living tucked into one of his home's storage rooms.

Satan was some of Lucifer's imperfection given life. Not the pride, but the blistering anger. And, as you could imagine, it had been mortifying to produce a demon fledgling from his own well of pent-up emotions. He had been a wreck, for weeks on end, from just the slightest thought of it.

(Questions repeated: Could that have been him, if he let it fester long enough? Could he be that child who mindlessly expressed his rage through snarls and slashes?)

The strangest part was... He could've just gotten rid of Satan. Told another angel a demon had somehow intruded upon Heaven, and ordered them to dispose of it. They shared no resemblance, Satan could barely talk, no one would be any the wiser.

He could've slept soundly knowing that he was free of those toxic feelings, in every way possible. But... He had to admit that he was growing fond of the boy. It had been so _long_ since he'd even gotten to hold a child, after all. Lucifer had always been told he was made to be a nurturer. Especially back when he always had a small child clinging onto his legs or arms.

Which is why sheer panic gripped him when he was called for a meeting with his Father.

Lucifer tried to think rationally: He was an archangel, of course Father wanted to meet him every so often. He was a source of new ideas- a kind of quality control. Private meetings were no sweat; this was just a piece of routine! Besides, he made sure to keep Satan away from windows, there was no _way_ anyone knew about him. Except if one of his siblings blabbed. Maybe Mammon? He _was_ quite susceptible to bribes...

"Father will see you now, Lucifer." One of Father's personal assistants told him with a smile.

He gave them a small nod and walked past their desk, into a room that gleamed with pure blinding light. Lucifer bowed his head, letting his wings uncurl so he could show the bases- showing both respect and loyalty, "Hello, Father. It's a pleasure to meet with you today."

As always, there was no verbal reply. But Lucifer could hear the voiceless reverb of his Father deep within his mind, "The pleasure is mine, Lucifer. It is always so lovely to gaze upon the Morning Star."

Pride blossomed in Lucifer's chest at the praise, gently pushing away his anxieties. He fought to keep the smirk off his face and his feathers from ruffling. He _was_ quite the lovely sight, wasn't he? No, no... This was no time for silly indulgences.

"What may you need from me today, Father? I shall do my best to get it done as quickly and efficiently as possible."

Laughter. Father laughed with a million voices all at once, a deep bassy tremble and a high pitched snicker in one. It was warm and loving while simultaneously sending a deep shiver of terror through Lucifer's entire body. Father was so many contradictions, "Ah, excuse my rudeness, my son. I know you must have many important tasks already awaiting you. That said, this is something that you may refuse as you see fit- but it is pressing. As you know, after your success with your siblings, more angels have been given their own to care for."

Lucifer had seen plenty of his fellow archangels caring for children recently, all the same age his own siblings had been. His colleagues either had lighthearted complaints about their newfound roles as caretakers, or were genuine awe about how he was able to handle having so many fledglings to care for.

(That... had done nothing to keep his ever-growing, ever-hungry ego at a manageable level. It was why he'd taken a break from meeting with them.)

"Yes, Father," He said, wondering where this was going now that he didn't need to worry about Satan's safety.

"Then... You might know that I have... _struggled_ , recently, with some fledglings," Father said that sadly, and Lucifer wanted to deny any chance of Him struggling, only stopped by His voice continuing on, "Or, more accurately, with placing them. Most have been taken; Gabriel has opened his arms to them. But there is one I couldn't give him."

Suddenly, lowered into Lucifer's line of sight, was a _baby._ Not even a toddler. The child was wrapped in white silk, a small tuft of platinum blonde hair barely visible against his forehead. Lucifer didn't register that he was picking the child up, until he was already tucked within his arms. The archangel found himself just... staring. Examining every part of the baby's face. He really didn't know why- maybe it was because he had never seen an angel so small, or how different they were from Satan, or the simple fact that everything about the baby seemed _perfect._

Perhaps Lucifer had unwittingly developed a case of "baby fever."

"This is Luke," Father said, suddenly reminding the archangel that he was currently meeting with Him, "He... was created a bit too young. A bit too small. Not a mistake, but no one feels capable enough to care for anything this young. I was hoping that you would care for him. Though, I understand if you don't want to. I've pushed so many onto you, my son."

Lucifer's chest seemed to rattle as he breathed in, clutching the precious bundle so Father couldn't see how his hands shook. Another brother. Father was offering him another brother, something that Lucifer was yearning for. He wanted to say _yes, please leave him to me!_ But then he thought of Satan, and hesitated... Satan required extra care, what with his unholy nature and the general strangeness of his birth. But babies also needed a lot of attention. It was essential for their development, and he could already see a rocky path making up little Luke's future.

He didn't want to end up favoring one over the other. What if he couldn't juggle them? There were also angelic duties he had to attend to, which couldn't be skimped upon. A deep pit of guilt was growing inside of him. A gaping maw threatening to swallow the blissful emotions he wanted to maintain. Perhaps he had to let another angel take on this responsibility. Maybe he'd still be allowed to visit, check up on the babe, give advice-

And then Luke yawned, wiggling in his wrappings. Deep blue eyes slid open to stare up at Lucifer as soon as their owner had his attention. It only took a moment of staring for the child to crack into a bright smile, a laugh burbling up like the sweetest bells Lucifer had ever heard. And like that, every worried thought left him in a rush. Damn it all- He couldn't let this child go. Not after that full on attack on Lucifer's desperate need to shower love onto _something._

It would be difficult... but the archangel had also raised six kids, all with varying needs and personalities. Besides, he was nothing if not a workaholic with a desperate need to please.

"He's perfect, Father. Leave him to me."

* * *

Luke slept the entire trip home. Because, well, he was too young to really have much more _to_ do. Even the flight from Father's office to their home did little more than ruffle his fluff of hair. It gave Lucifer plenty of time to think about how he should go about this.

He was embarrassed to admit that he still had the toddler room all set up, with the vague hope of Satan one day calming down enough to use it properly. But toddlers and babies were two very different things- he'd need a proper nursery. With a crib that could keep Luke in one piece, and probably a changing table as well... Babies liked toys too, but soft ones, so the few wooden blocks he had wouldn't be suitable.

In his mind, he was already thinking of how to set it up. He could probably ask Michael for help with the furniture; he was always quite good with his hands. Maybe the others would want to help too?

Lucifer kept his brother tucked safely in his arm as he unlocked his front door. Locks weren't necessary in heaven, but... It was easy to guess why he decided to do so anyways. The door closed behind him and he locked it back up, in the deep midst of thought. Hm... He could probably make a makeshift crib until he got help- Luke didn't seem to move too much in his sleep, and if he did it was without any force.

"Should I introduce you to Satan?" Lucifer asked the baby, as if he could respond.

Satan would need to get used to Luke's presence.

The demon seemed fond of tiny things, like the family kitten that had wandered into his room a week or so ago. (That had been a heart attack in of itself.) For this meeting... Lucifer would monitor them, swoop in at the slightest sign of danger, and scold Satan for threatening his new brother. Perhaps it would teach him something? Or was he just having baseless hopes due to blinding affection?

Ah, who was he kidding. It was the latter.

He just... He wanted them to get along! Lucifer wasn't ashamed to admit that he desired something along the lines of a "perfect family." At the very least, one where all members could get along and fighting was kept at a minimum. Within the group of seven elder siblings there was an ever-present fog of tension. Really, the only one who had no conflict with another was sweet Lilith- mostly because she was the Angel of Patience.

These two new siblings were the chance for him to get it right, in a way. More of the way he'd like. Oh, yes, that was selfish and he was aware of it. But wouldn't they be happier, getting along instead of at each other's throats?

Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to be overworked. He was projecting onto infants.

During his crisis, Luke seemed to have deemed nap time over, because his eyes were open and scanning his new surroundings. He babbled in a way Lucifer took as approval; his eyes focused on a family picture sat atop the mantle.

"Ah, interested in your new family, little one?" He strode over and picked the picture up, adjusting Luke so that he could see better, "These are your siblings- yes, all of them. I raised them all myself. I'm in the back, as you can see, and at my sides are Mammon and Levi. Second and third oldest, respectively. Asmodeus is the one between the three of us. Then there's Beelzebub and Belphegor sitting on the ground. Our sister, Lilith, is between them."

It was his favorite picture. Mostly because it hadn't been a nightmare to take, and because they were all so... happy.

Luke had gotten a tiny hand free from his swaddle, reaching out to touch the frame. Fascinated by all the colors of their family no doubt. Lucifer chuckled, "Perhaps, when you and Satan are older, we'll have to take another one."

And Luke _smiled._

**Author's Note:**

> Also! You might notice the brothers (or, for now, just Lucifer) are already expressing their sins. This is because, in this universe, they all are different virtues with potential sins within them. For example: Lucifer is the Angel of Diligence with the potential to become the Demon of Pride. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, I just really like the idea lol.
> 
> Sooo, yeah! I hope you enjoy my self indulgent fluff fic.


End file.
